<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty by Angelixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384568">Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia'>Angelixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, Drabble, F/M, Geek stuff, Smut, Somnophilia, prompt, short as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kenma spends another Friday night gaming, you get a little needy early and the morning and decide to pounce on a sleeping kitty cat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato inspired Somno Snippet/Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this written for a while now but I forgot to post it here lol but anyway, enjoy! &gt;:3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma has been cooped up in his room all night. It was Friday, and you know it was his gaming night but you still couldn’t help but crave his touches. It’s not that you wanted to take his fun away, you just wanted a little bit more attention. </p><p>It was already early morning and yet the light coming from the room was still on. You knocked on the door but you were met with silence, and you furrow your brow in concern. You open the door gently. “Kenma?” </p><p>You walk into the room, his chair was turned away from you and you didn’t know if he’s awake or just in-game. You tiptoe slowly towards him, reaching out to swivel his chair towards you. You let out a little gasp as your gaze fell down on his sleeping figure. <em> He slept on his gaming chair… Again. </em>You let out an exasperated sigh as you looked at him, headphones still slung around his neck as his head drooped to one side. </p><p>“Game geek.” You mutter under your breath as you spot one of the cat ear headbands he sometimes uses during his breaks to push his hair back. You smirk as an idea hits you, and you grab it, putting it on his head with a giggle. “So cute.” You remark but the innocence of the thought was lost when his lips parted, letting out a shaky sigh and you swear you felt something switch within you. </p><p>You slowly dropped to your knees, kneeling just in between his legs. He seemed sound asleep and this looked like the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard and it made you smirk. You palm him through his sweatpants, hands grazing him as he slept. He shivers a little bit, making your smile more mischievous.</p><p>“Oh?” You mouth in a barely audible whisper. “Responding to my touches already, hm?” You add as you feel him turn hard. Your hands made quick work of his sweatpants, slipping them just enough for his length to spring free.</p><p>Kissing the tip of his semi-hard cock earned you a moan so soft you almost missed it. You look at his face, brows furrowed in confused pleasure as you slowly pump your hands up and down his length.</p><p>You let out a shaky sigh as your touches spark him to life, even in his sleeping state. You open your mouth tentatively. You slowly swirl your tongue on the tip of his cock before giving it another breathy kiss. He groans softly in his sleep and it was all the sign you needed to take him in your mouth. </p><p>Maybe it was the lack of attention you got from him the night prior, but your boldness came through. Even if you were a little bit uncertain of your actions, the way his breathing hitched as your head dipped was rewarding as fuck. You could feel him twitch in your mouth and you smirk as he starts to stir in his sleep, eyes slowly fluttering open. A look in confusion was imminent on his face as he stared down at you. “Pudding… What are you—!”</p><p>You take him to the hilt with one languid movement, unrelenting and without a warning, silencing the rest of his sentence as your nose pushes against his hips, his scent intoxicating you even further. You pull out just enough to be able to look at his expression clearly. “Why don’t you <em> nyah </em>for me?” You mumble, words barely recognizable as you slathered on his cock before you continued your assault.</p><p>“A-Ah… <em> N-nyah... </em> Pudding… I just — <em> n-nyah </em>—” His sentence was cut off as a soft moan escaped his lips as you ran your tongue down his shaft. Your muffled moans only made him shiver as you go down on him even harder.</p><p>He throws his head back in pleasure, hands fisting your hair as he encourages you to take him even deeper. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you picked up the pace. You bare your teeth a little bit, slightly grazing him and he hissed deliciously. He was looking at you with lust-covered eyes, moaning and panting from your movements. You smirk as you take him even further into your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust and it doesn’t take much before his orgasm seizes him. Ropes of cum flow into your mouth and you suck it all off satisfyingly before you release him with a soft pop. You lick your lower lip, his taste lingering in your mouth as you nuzzle your cheek on his inner thigh while staring at his breathless figure. </p><p>He takes a moment to compose himself. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath before he removes his headphones from his neck. You look at him with a wide-eyed wonder as you see and feel something shift in him as he takes the cat ears off his head then places it on yours, a smirk playing on his lips mischievously. "Let me show you who’s the real kitty here, Pudding."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>